


Where your suppose to be

by StealKnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealKnight/pseuds/StealKnight
Summary: Jasper misses her mate and honestly just wants to go home back to her diamond





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot that I made up in class also kind of an OC Jasper but whatever it's my fanfic ;)

*im coming back for you Jasper I've already lost pink diamond I'm not losing you too*

Jasper gulped watching the message on the triangular projection.

That was the 3rd time this month Yellow diamond and been messaging her since Peridot called her a clod and that made her feel nervous.

Yellow diamond was getting impatient.

Since then she's been staying with the earth gems she's learned a lot of things.

Food from amethyst 

New fighting techniques from Pearl 

And what fusion is really like from Garnet.

Jasper pulled her fingers through her locks emptying the sand from the ends. 

Jasper closed the portable messenger bubbling it and sending it to her room.

Now Jasper and yellow diamond's relationship wasn't like soldier and leader it was more like Garnets. 

Back on Homeworld she remembers Yellow diamond telling her she fell in love with her when she came out of her hole from wall.....because it was perfect.

Jasper remembered when she first got to stand near Yellow diamond and her throne. Honestly Jasper though she would throw up. 

The muscled gem also remembered when It was announced to be her mate for as long as she lived. 

But nobody could hold back Jasper which is why she took this mission.

"Why am I so stupid!" 

"What are you going on about." She looked up from the sandy beach to see Garnet standing up in front of her.

"Nothing I was just saying how theirs too much sand it getting all in my hair!" Garnet got down on one knee gathering up all of Jasper's hair in one swoop and summoned a ponytail holder and tied up Jasper's hair.

"Their problem solved, but that's not what I meant." 

"Oh the message your pretty nosy aren't you."

"Well that and I can see the future." Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Yellow diamond might be coming."

"Yes, unless you return to her."

"Yep" Garnet sat down next to Jasper then looked at the other gem.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I mean yeah it's home to me" Jasper paused.

"She is home to me." Yellow diamond was etched into Jasper's mind. 

"I know the feeling."

"But if she knew I was talking to you losers no amount of 'love' would keep her from shattering me." 

"Hmm then stay here."

"But then she'll come find me."

"Then go back to homeworld."

"Then she could find out that I associated with you guys." Garnet put a thoughtful and on her chin.

"Then stay here."

"Oh my gosh your making me pissed."

"GARNET GARNET." Steven ran up in tears blabbering that Blue diamond had ran off with his dad.

All three of us ran to the barn and hopped in the space ship that we took from the Ruby's and flew hyper speed through the galaxy on the way to the zoo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the gems got their they walked through the Kindergarten on the tour leaving amethyst and Steven.

Jasper decided to wander the halls on her own and snuck away.

ALL Jasper could remember was Pink Diamond her presence was everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. Jasper approach a huge door and when hearing nothing she typed a password in and when she got inside she recognized exactly where she was.

Jasper hid behind a pillar. And patiently listened to the sounds of Yellow and Blue talking. 

"Don't worry as soon as I go to earth I will ignite the geo weapon and retrieve Jasper for myself we'll get rid of her once and for all." 

"Your right I should just....let it go." Jasper herd Yellow diamond take a breath when two more tears slipped down Blue Diamond's face. 

Jasper felt the need to rush out and greet her mate but found her self cowering.

Her ear piece came to life.

"Come on Jasper we have to get moving now!" She herd Ruby yelling at her through the connection before sapphire took control.

"Jasper if you must stay then stay everyone will understand but please note the consequences of your actions." Jasper made sure to speak very softly.

"I know I know I just after seeing her again I can't." 

"I know how tough it feels and though I've already foreseen the future I know it can be changed."

"Jasper you can't leave we just got dad back!" 

"Sis where are you going."

"W-what is Jasper not coming back?!" 

Amethyst,Pearl and Steven all yelled through the com.

But Jasper had already made up her mind. And from the sound of the engines going off in the background she knew that Sapphire knew as well. 

"Well I hope we meet again." Jasper hummed.

"I'm not that enthusiastic about meeting you again but I wouldn't mind it." Jasper crushed the ear piece smashing it. 

She looked from behind the column. 

She phased into the clothes she wore when she was standing by Yellow diamond's side. She phased into a white dress that had two slits for her legs to show through and yellow pieces of ribbon showing her waist and took down her hair from its confines.

"We'll get throu-" Yellow Diamond paused seeing her mate walking towards her and knelt down to her level and took a big hand putting it up against her face cradling it in her hand. 

Yellow let out a sign in relief.

"I hope you will forgive me for my absence my diamond."

"Of course I do right where your supposed to be right by my side." 

A part of Jasper was upset about having to leave the gems on earth but as Yellow diamond escorted her back to her ship Jasper knew where he was suppose to be right by her leaders side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
